


Cold and Clueless (Vergil X Reader)

by Dimension_Hopscotch



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader is referred to as Them, Takes place during Devil May Cry 4, neutral gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_Hopscotch/pseuds/Dimension_Hopscotch
Summary: After finding an injured man by the tall tower Temen-ni-gru, (Y/N) decided to take it upon themself to nurse him to health.It's not like they can give the responsibility to anyone else, anyway.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at making this kind of stuff. Please don't judge me too hard.  
> \--
> 
> This take place during Devil May Cry 4. Vergil survives the whole Nelo Angelo ordeal back in DMC 1 and has finally gotten out of Hell in a dire and weakened state, only to be found by you.
> 
> Please take good care of him~

Your hands formed into a fist and lightly tapped it on the thick mahogany doors. The knocking was subtle, but definitely audible. Or so you thought. There wasn’t any sort of response from the other side. You tried again and again, turning an ear towards the wood to better hear any sort of fumbling or shifting. But there was, again, none.

“Are you okay in there?” You finally called out. “I’m coming in.”

Upon opening the door, you found the man lying face-first on the bedroom floor. He was still damp and glistening with water. The towel he has used was lying on top of his long, white hair that seemed to have clung to the rest of his back. His breath was tattered, and his cheeks flushed. The features in his face were both pained and irritated. _This is the last time I let him shower on his own_ , you thought. At least he managed to put on his pants before he collapsed.

_Sigh._

 

You took the towel from his head, noting that his features softened as you did, and wiped the remainder of liquid from his skin and helped towards your bed. There, his heavy body sank into the mattress with a breath of relief releasing from his lips. His eyes slowly opened.

“Who said you could come in?”

“It’s still my house, sir.” You retorted. “Besides, your fever is still high so it’s best if you’re not left alone. You might hurt yourself.”

The man scoffed. “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.  So I must have dreamed that you passed out, almost suffocating on a cotton towel then. My mistake.”

He scowled once more.

 

Vergil was his name. This much, you know. You found him at the bottom of that strange tower, injured and with a fever. You would have called for an ambulance, but with the constant appearances of demons since the very tower risen from the earth, you hastily dragged the man into your car and into your home without so much a check if he was actually a human.

You did, however, ask around to see if anyone can recognize him. It lead you to a business named “Devil May Cry”, around the shady part of town; To someone named Dante, whom was apparently the splitting image of the man before you.

Unfortunately, the owner seemed to have business in Fortuna and will be away for a good while. That’s how he ended up staying in your room. It’s not like the hospitals here would be able to care for him without the necessary pay, anyway. Pay, in which, you do not have.

“If you have something in your mind, just say it.” Vergil spat with venom.

You clicked out of your thoughts, realizing that you have been staring at him blankly all this time. The man’s blue eyes were stabbing daggers unto your form. He must have been waiting for you to say something for a while now.

 

“H-huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking. Did you say something?”

The man was silent again, not letting up on the vicious staring. Until finally, he muttered: “Barber.”

“Barber?”

“You said that a barber would be stopping by today?” Vergil grabbed the end of his long hair with unexpected gentleness. His eyes followed his hands solemnly. You watched as the rest of the strands fall back unto his chest, where they were before.

“Ah, right! I did ask one of the barbers in town to make a house-call.” You smiled softly at him, noting how he avoided your gaze as he caught you looking down at his toned chest. You didn’t take him as the shy type. “Why do you want to cut your hair anyway? It’s so long, you must have grown it for years. Are you really going to get rid of it?”

Vergil said nothing, but snapped his gaze back to you.  His beautiful, azure orbs turned into a deadly stare. It was nothing like the typical annoyed glances he gave you before. Right now, you were actually scared for your life.

You shook in your seat, mouth agape and color draining from your face. The heat of his stare caused you to turn timid. Your head bowed on its own, as if your neck weighed ten pounds more.

 

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered. You were just staring at your hands, which were firmly planted in the middle of your lap. Tears were on the verge of spilling. You were so afraid, but also so hurt. Vergil had already been with you for several weeks, and he’s been growing on you considerably. He was a beautiful man, with mystery and refinement practically oozing from his pores. Not to mention he was very fit, with a voice slick and sharp. It was like he jumped out from a fairytale. Your own Dark Knight.

 

After much shifting, the next thing you hear from him was a sigh. You gently lifted up your head, challenging the circumstances and found Vergil to be… vulnerable.

His eyes were soft. His muscles were tired. His features were melancholic. He looked as if he too was straddling the line in between tears.

“Are you okay?” He didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at you. He just mindlessly stared at the wall in front of him as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me?” You weren’t prepared for that. You head jerked up, with eyes widened in response. He seemed to have seen your reaction from the corner of his eyes, as his face returned into irritation.

“My apologies.” He said, even softer. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. In truth, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” His eyes were glaring, but it was not towards you. He was more angry with himself. But for what?

A smile uncontrollably crept up from the corner of your lips. Your face felt hot. His face was also burning up. It could be from his fever but you’d like to think it was because he likes you.

“You’re forgiven!” You hummed cheerfully, hugging his shoulders and settling your face by the crook of his neck. You felt his body tense up again, obviously shocked by the sudden affection. But he didn’t resist. Instead, you felt his shoulder rise and fall. A sigh of relief.

 

“I have a lot of things to ponder over. One being the reason for my untamed, pitiful state.” Vergil scoffed, finally returning to his cold demeanor. “But none of which I’d like to discuss with you. For now, at least. I just wish to get rid of these long locks before they interfere in combat.”

“Oh, so you DO fight?”

He nods. He eyed you like it was a stupid question.

“Well, there’s this shop called Devil May Cry and you might know this Dante-“

“Don’t call him.”

“But, he-“

“I wish to stay here.”

“But-“

“Enough.”

He then turns his back to you and pulls the blanket over his shoulders. He won’t let you get another word in, looks like. Slowly approaching him again, you kissed his cheek and bid him a nice rest, efficiently dodging the pillow he had thrown at you the moment after. You knew it was coming, but the way he buried his face under the covers whilst screaming your name made you think it was all worth it.

 _Yeah_ , you thought, _this is gonna be a good house set-up_.


	2. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ramblings! What will you and Vergil get yourselves into next~?

You heard a familiar tune coming from your right amidst your vivid dreams. So familiar, in fact, that you nearly jolted from the bed. But you refrained. The last time you did that, Vergil almost tossed you, with only his tired limbs screaming in pain that saved you in the end. Instead, you shook yourself awake and slowly lulled yourself back to reality. If you still see those giant monkeys, then you’re still a long way.

 

Hearing was the first thing you had a grasp on. You realized that the music was coming from your phone, with probably a very impatient caller at the other side of the line. After all, you have no idea how many times your cellphone had rung already.

Smell soon came after. You recognized the scent of breakfast emanating in the air. Did Vergil cook for you? If you really think that, then you’re still asleep. No, that amazing smell is from the café next door.

Touch was the next in line. There’s something soft resting under your arm, with something warm close behind. Poking it slightly, you hear a low grumble from the man sleeping next to you, whom definitely wasn’t too happy to be disturbed. So, in short, nothing new.

Afterwards, came the most difficult part. Do you dare renew your sight and squint at the sun gods?

 

                You slowly opened your eyes. Praise be, Vergil had closed the curtains the night prior. It was a comfortably dim room, with a few beams of sunlight peeking from the windowsill. After a slow stretch, you finally reached for your phone, with your free hand scratching the back of your head.

“Hello?” You said, following up with a yawn.

“Hey. I’m on my way. Where are you?”

You blinked. “Who’s this? Where are we going?”

“Huh?”

The caller was definitely a man around your age. You can tell that much. He was definitely in a car, as you hear car horns and murmurs of the city, distorting his voice. You check the caller ID and found it to be Ethan. You two have been friends since you were in highschool. He lived next door and was one of the few people whom you could trust during that sensitive part of your life. He had moved away for college, though. You, on the other hand, decided to stay.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I forgot you were visiting today.”

“No, it’s okay. I probably woke up way too early again.”

 

                You checked your clock. It was 8 in the morning. As it was on Vergil’s side of the bed, you inevitably caught a glance at his sleeping form. You had knocked over your self-proclaimed bed barrier again. He was just too tired to care, and was still resting under a mountain of pillows. You wondered why you even bother building that if you were the one who kept destroying it in the first place. It’s not like Vergil is the kind of guy to try anything, anyway. In fact, he’s more annoyed at you for _your_ sort of shenanigans.

“Way too early.” You laughed. “But that’s fine. We’ll meet up at 10, yeah?”

“About. Traffic’s kinda a bother, though, so I left early.”

“You better get me some food to make it up to me.”

The racket you were making earned you another growl, so you had to leave the room to continue your conversation with your friend. You smirked to yourself. _What a pushover_. _I got shooed away from my own room but a talking fluff avalanche._

                Some time has passed and you were dressed and ready to go. You had tucked away all your important gadgets and trinkets inside your bag, and were putting on your shoes. Suddenly, you hear footsteps behind you. Peeking from your shoulder, you found Vergil- now with his hair cut short and slicked back in style, walking over to the kitchen counter.

“Are you feeling better?”  You asked. He didn’t answer, but instead just hummed. That’s ‘ye’ in asocial speak.  “Well, I’m going out. Don’t bother wait for me.” He didn’t even turn to you as he disappeared into the other room. That’s ‘sure’ in asshole language. You rolled your eyes and left to hang out with your friend.

 

Among the chatter, you and Ethan sat by the park and were discussing the newcomings in your lives. He now had a job, apparently. And a girlfriend? Good for him!

“So who’s that guy?” He suddenly asked.

“What guy?”

“You know. That man with the white hair in your room. Is he your boyfriend?”

Your face flushed a good shade of red. You decided to dodge the question with another. “W-what do you mean? How do you know about him?”

Ethan was silent for a while. He fumbled around his pocket and pulled out his phone. “So, wait. You didn’t mean to send this to me?” He showed you the chat history between you. There was the plan of meeting up, some random messages and…

You come face-to-face with a picture of Vergil, resigned on the floor, with a hand grabbing unto the sheets at the side of your bed. This was something you took last night. … Oops.

 

“O-oh, sorry. That’s my roommate. He just finds himself in awkward situations as of late.”

“And you just take pictures of him?”

            You tilt your head down, whilst smiling mischievously. You both laugh. Eventually, the conversation got to the point on where you met the man, and how he was when he first realized he was in your house. Side note, it was not fun. You had to sweep up all broken items he flung towards your head.

You also mentioned how Vergil refused to meet with a doctor. Apparently his fatigue isn’t from a ‘natural cause’. He refused to elaborate further. You mentioned how his rare, small smiles are warm and yet, his eyes flash dangerously whenever you bring up this ‘Dante’. Being friends, you also felt comfortable to tell him how the white haired man made you feel. How he was so beautiful. And even though he was quiet and reserved, how kind he can be. How warm he made your chest feel whenever he says your name.

Ethan just sat there, smiling to himself as you rambled on.

 

Night came. Night went. It was time to go home.

You had fun. You had drinks. You had… spent more money than you thought you would.

Most importantly, you spent way more time than you had anticipated. And you got home drunk.

 

You jiggled the keys unto the lock, which you could have sworn are alive and purposely avoiding you. You felt your head spin more and more, accidentally dropping your keys in the process. As you reached out to get it from the kidnapper that is Mr. Floor, you felt something warm on your cheek.

“(Y/N).” Vergil said coldly. He had opened the door as soon as he heard the jiggling of keys from the other side. What does he find? His roommate, whom he was worried sick about, drunk and unable to even open their own front door.

You noted the source of the heat. His palm had gently sat on your cheek, almost shaking. Its main goal was to catch your attention and bring your eyes unto his. It had done its job, but it doesn’t show any sign of leaving its position anytime soon.

You stood up straight, leaving the keys with its captor. _This isn’t over, Mr. Floor._

You smiled at the man in front of you with an obviously drunk expression. You gently held the hand that rests on your cheek and savored the warmth, leaning into it without hesitation. You noted the burning color painting in his face as you did. _Yeah_ , you thought, _he digs me_.

 

                Vergil takes your stuff from the cold cement and brings it inside. He then leads you to the couch where he sat you down. He then glares at you like a strict father and crosses his arms in front of you, imbuing himself astounding authority upon his ill form. “Where have you been?” He starts again.

“Like I said this morning…”

“Yesterday.” He interrupted. “It’s 4am. Try again.”

You blinked. Has it really been that long? It only felt like a few hours. “Like I said _yesshhterday_ …” Fuck. This is not earning you any favors. The white-haired man grew more and more irritated as you talked nonsense. He eventually caved, sighing and running his hand through his hair.

 

“(Y/N).” He said again. “Who were you with?”

You smiled sheepishly, unable to resist the impulses of your intoxicated psyche. “I was with Ethan. It was fiiiine.”

“Ethan?” His eye twitched.

“Oooh? Are you jealous?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He grimaced again, unable to mask the tint of red filling his cheeks. He stared at you for a while, thinking. His face was still this look of irritation and a hint of concern. Normally, you’d be ashamed. Normally.

Then suddenly, his brows unfurrowed, and his eyes had a new spark to them. It was as if a child found a new toy. He was up to something. “How annoying. It seems now I have to take care of you.” His voice was cold, but his lips were curled into a smirk.

Normally, you’d be afraid.

… _Normally._

 

                Before you could protest, the handsome man had whisked you off your feet and was carrying you to bed. You could feel his fever on your skin. He was very warm. He still had a fever and yet he had the gull to pick you up bridal-style? You would have been impressed if it weren’t for that slight tingle of the arms under you. He was shaking. He was getting better, but he’s not supposed to be working himself like this.

                For his own good, you decided to resist. You were already by the bedroom when he almost lost his grip on you. His expression shot from mischievous to pained within the instant. You both stopped moving for a second and just watched each other breathe. Looking back at you, his face turned back into a quiet look, and he plopped you down at your side of the bed.

 

He then proceeded to toss your pillow barrier aside and hold you into his arms as you both lay there.

“Vergil?” You could only mutter, as you were being seduced back into dreamland. You were exhausted, and this warm comfort he’s providing you had made you more inclined to fall asleep in his embrace.

“(Y/N)…” He said in response. “You’re very stubborn and a handful at times.” His voice grew softer as you were slowly falling asleep. “But I wish that you’d just grant me this one chance.” You felt his lips on your head, and his hold on you growing tighter. “Go to sleep, and forget about this when you wake up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea where this is going but it's fine and we're in this fluff train together.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	3. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the ever flowing tidal wave of Vergil's mind. But what's this?

Water.

I hear water, rushing past me. Beside me. In front of me. Under me.

Then I hear a loud scream, uttering my name…

Dante. It was Dante.

I remember his face, resembling my own, and the fear in his eyes. Not for his own sake, but for someone else; for mine.

I see his hand reach out for me, with his desperate cry to change my mind piercing my ears. It reminded me of the day we lost our mother. He had the same expression as I bled in front of him with a sword on my back. For a split second, I began to hesitate. Will history repeat itself? Is this truly the road I want to tread? Or is this just another memory waiting to haunt the both of us?

 

…But I’m so close…

 

I reacted so carelessly. It was a flick of wrist and the space between us grew larger, and I fell.

 

Red.

All I see is red.

A blur of emotions ran through me, like an angry river, writhing to drag me beneath.

 I hear gunshots, and the sound of metal against metal. I hear the clink of armor beneath my feet.

I had no control over my body.

I just feel angry. Angry. Angry.

I see my mother’s face. Anxiety. Disbelief. Relief.

Her hands raise up. I feel the zap of electricity.

_Angry. Angry. Angry._

I can’t feel my body, yet I feel the pain of combat etching its way through my skin.

Red.

All I see is more red.

 

 

…And then nothing…

 

Ringing.

_I hear ringing._

                I woke up in cold sweat. My lungs burned within my chest, as if my body denied me air before I forcibly stuffed it in. Despite my best efforts to recover energy with sleep, it felt like I lost more and gained none. What a nuisance.

Upon realizing that I just had a nightmare, I relaxed my body back into the mattress. I was satisfied to hear its generous creak from under me. Though, it was short-lived as I noticed that the insufferable ringing hasn’t stopped. I had (Y/N)’s excuse of a barrier collapsed on top of me, but I didn’t need to see past it to know that it was their phone. I’ve heard it go off numerous times before. They didn’t seem to be affected by its annoying noise, though, as they showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

                Seeing mother’s face in that dream made my heart ache. I knew the woman I saw back in the demon world was no kin of mine. A demon who dared to use my own mother’s face against me. Just thinking about made me so...

My body groaned in pain and I felt myself collapse back further into the bed. I was so tired. But I can’t sleep due to that incessant noise. Thankfully, I just remembered what mother would do to Dante when he refused to get up. I lightly reached from (Y/N)’s hand, which was the closest to my current position without moving, and gave it a light pinch. They finally jolt awake and answered their phone.

I fell back asleep without much incident.

 

I woke up the second time to rustling in the living room. Seeing that the rays of sun had reached my side of the room, I got up from the bed and made my way into the kitchen.

Along the hall, I encountered (Y/N), putting on their shoes. So they really decided to go out today, hm? I decided to make my footsteps known, and they looked back to greet me.

(Y/N) looked… presentable.

 

“Are you feeling better?” I merely hummed in response. What need for such a stupid question?  “Well, I’m going out. Don’t bother wait for me.” I didn’t care for their conversation. Instead, I set my sights on the tea, inside a glass case.

Then, I hear the door close.

 

Noon.

It was quiet without (Y/N). The only sounds present were the cars passing by, and the occasional sips from my cup. But even those were being muted out by the vivid voice in my head as I read the book in front of me, word for word, verse for verse, and paragraph for paragraph.

                (Y/N) didn’t read much. They were more focused on their little videogames and using the internet. While this meant that there was more for me to claim, it had conditioned me to be hyperaware that they weren’t around. It was eerily silent. The lack of noise that I once found to be my solace… was uncomfortable.

…When did this change?

 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the loud screech of tires. There were screams, and a wave of panic.

“Demons!”

“Run!”

“Call for help!”

                With a sigh, I pressed the pages together until it was closed into its leather-bound cover.  I set the teacup down on the table, and stood from my seat. Lest this racket ruin my mood even further, I decided to put it to an end. I swiftly opened the door, slicking my hair back in irritation and made do with the apparent wave of demons that are spilling from the earth.

My lack of devil arms, and most importantly, Yamato was very aggravating. I must reclaim what’s rightfully mine. But for now, my fists will have to do.

Taking care of these demons- even unarmed- was child’s play, especially for a warrior of my caliber. It wasn’t long until only one remained. However, there was something disturbing with this one. I eyed it wearily as it grinned and twitched.

 

“Vergil.” It said. My interest was piqued.

“And what makes you think you deserve to speak my name?”

The demon only scoffed. “You’re acting pretty high and mighty for a failure.”

Angry.

“…What did you say?”

“Don’t play dumb. Or perhaps, are you really that dense? Can you really not see how much of a fool you really are?”

Angry.

A growl escaped my throat. I felt the rush of my devil powers, itching to break loose. My body felt heavy. My senses had numbed. I’ve lost control over my limbs. I lunged for the whelp’s throat, picking it up by it until its legs can no longer reach the ground. I can no longer think straight. I cannot stop myself even if I wanted to. The demon’s grin began to widen further, mocking me. Its words were fluid, as if it didn’t even mind being choked to death. It’s as if it doesn’t need air. It laughs.

_Red._

_All I see is red._

“You’ve done stupid things, of all shades and forms. All for power. Power you can never have.”

“BE QUIET.”

“What was it you’ve always said? ‘Without might, you can never protect anyone, let alone yourself’? Well, son of Sparda, were you able to protect yourself? Or did you desire to achieve this to protect those you care for?”

**_Angry. Angry. Angry._ **

“But Vergil-,” its smile grew even more demented. “How can you even do that when you push people away? How can you even be sure they’d do the same? How can you be so sure that you can protect (Y/N), especially with how powerless you are right now?”

**_ANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRY ANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRYANGRY_ **

**_POWER. I NEED MORE POWER._ **

 

The last thing I remember was the feeling of my fist tightening and liquid dripping down my arm.

I opened my eyes to see that the teacup I was holding had been destroyed in my hands. Its contents have spilled around me, even in the pages of the book. I must have fallen asleep due to my fatigue.

Sighing, I look back at the clock. It’s already 3 in the afternoon. (Y/N) wasn’t back yet. Normally, I would have taken the initiative to prepare lunch but… I’ve lost my appetite, and if they wanted to eat, they could get their food their own damn selves.

 

Then 5 o’clock came. Then, 8pm.

I had been flipping over channels to distract myself and pass the time using the TV. Nothing but soap operas and lousy films are airing.

 

Then 10pm.

I’ve been watching three different news programs for any recent accidents or attacks within the vicinity.

…And there have been no signs of Dante.

 

12am.

I’ve been pacing. Why am I so worried? Why do I even care if this lousy human is in danger? They are of no use to me. If they were gone, I’d be able to live in peace in this home until I’ve fully recovered. Alone.

 

2:30am.

…

 

4:06am.

I heard something. I snapped back to the front door at the sound of metal clinging against metal. My head throbbed back, in recollection of that annoying dream. It was almost a surprise that I found myself opening the door out of impulse, without so much as a second thought.

            There they stood; (Y/N), drunk and unaware of my presence. They were trying to hook the chain that had been dropped to the floor, and be ways off from their target. What a pitiful state. This is the person I’ve chosen to worry for?

They’ve made a lot of excuses. None of which, I find justifiable. This mention of an ‘Ethan’ had also put my mood into a worse point. But (Y/N) was safe… and they were with me. This look of helplessness etched in their features put heat into my cheeks. I was… attached.

I couldn’t help myself after that.

I took them to bed that night, embracing them; feeling their chest rise and fall against my skin. It gave me such comforts. Feeling such a fluttering sense of freedom within (Y/N)’s proximity alone gave me chills. How is it, that one person can give me such a powerful longing?

During their slumber, (Y/N) snuggled into me closer. Their head rested on my collar, tilted up, with relaxed and rhythmic breaths escaping them. Their face was close to mine, and their lips were slightly parted.

…Another urge switched into gear. But, I decided against it, despite all the thoughts filling my head.

 

I’ve… had enough of the voices for today. Instead, I held (Y/N) as close as I can make them, closed my eyes and prayed to whatever god listening that they’ll remain in my embrace, morning come.

Else, I’ll hunt down every single goddamn thing that dared to lay a finger on them.


	4. Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well accept the canon even if Capcom hasn't fully figured it out either. :p

You woke up to the sound of chirping birds and morning traffic, as per the usual crowds you face every day. Scanning the room in front of you, you noted Vergil already woke up and has long since left the bed. Upon further inspection, some things were definitely out of the ordinary.

      For starters, your so-called barrier was sprawled to the floor, almost as if tossed. That means you and Vergil slept unrestrained in boundaries.

      Second, the blankets were under you. There was no reason for you not to have the covers over your sleeping body. That is, unless, you were just planted there.

      Third, you feel residual warmth. Placing a hand over your neck, you found no fever. So where did that heat come from?

 

You began to rub a thumb against your temple, as a headache was starting to form. Through your hazy eyes, you played those three factors in your head repeatedly, until you began to recall that you were very drunk last night. A faint memory played back, of Vergil greeting you at the door, then picking you up in your weakened state.

It, just then, suddenly clicked.

You immediately jolted from the bed and checked your pants. You didn’t know whether you were overjoyed or disappointed to find that they are still there. So, no, Vergil did not sex you up.

 

Speaking of Vergil, you found the house to be quiet. More so than usual. You also **just** noticed how his shiny blue coat is nowhere near its usual spot. Did he go out? _…But he’s sick._

You step out of the doorway for a second to see the halls were, indeed, empty. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot something colorful and out of place back at your living room. Was… was that your wallet? Did Vergil seriously just take your money?

Panicked, you sprinted around to find that the showers had been used, that Vergil’s boots were not at the front door and the man in question was nowhere to be found.

_….Did he just rob me and leave?_

 

Anxiety. Heartbreak. Betrayal.

There were just a few of the emotions whirling in your head the entire time. You didn’t even realize you were standing there, shaking and unresponsive for a whole 10 minutes. It was until a loud sound of motor, approaching your building, that you snapped back into reality.

 

Hope. You had hoped it was Vergil. With a car, though? You didn’t have enough money for a car. Besides, he wasn’t the type to haphazardly spend. He yelled at you one time for buying a videogame, that was more than $20. Even still, you slowly trudged over to your window and pulled the curtains. Peeking, you found a red car, parked in your driveway.

      The car itself was cheap-looking, almost as if it would fall apart at any moment. The bumper seemed to have seen better days, and was replaced with something that looked like it should belong to a dozer. _Was this car for running over things?_ You shudder at the thought. The windows were also tinted and some are slightly cracked. Although, you can see that the finish, mirrors and tires were all handled with absolute care. Those were shiny and scratch-free.

After inspecting the car, its intention was next in your agenda. There was a café next door but it had its own dedicated parking space. Is this person seriously going to park in front of your house? A frown spread across your face. You were ready to pounce this asshole as soon as they got out of their car to get themselves a latte.

 

Instead, the door opened, and a familiar face greeted the morning sun. Two familiar faces, even. Two of the same face. … What the hell?

Vergil got out of the passenger seat, groceries in tow, while a man clad in red, followed suit from the driver’s side. Your roommate’s face was clearly annoyed and almost ready to slit the other man’s throat, grasping unto the paper bags in his chest like they were his lifeline.

      The man in red, on the other hand, was swinging his hands wildly. You can’t understand what he was saying but damn, was he loud. The two are clearly arguing, with Vergil, refusing to speak any further. That’s when the other guy, whose stance was angled towards your house, suddenly locked eyes with your peeking form. He looked confused for a second, but then his grimace from earlier turned into a very sly and playful smirk. One you wouldn’t have imagined Vergil’s face to be capable of. It was surreal!

Vergil, originally with his back turned against the window, caught a glance at what his brother was looking at. Upon spotting you, he immediately turned back and started growling at the other man. This, in turn, encouraged the man in red to sprint towards your door and knock.

 

In the loudest you’ve ever heard anyone scream ever, Vergil dangerously yelled after “Dante”.

He was **really** pissed now. With his hands full, you made the executive decision to open the door for him in order to not test his temper any further.

“H-hello?” You opened the door, with ‘Dante’ smiling on the other side.

“Hey there~” _…He almost seemed… friendly._

“You’re Vergil’s brother, I assume?” But before he could respond, Vergil pushed the both of you aside in his forceful entry.

“Don’t talk to him. Close the door.”

 

Dante was quick, though, and immediately put his hand on the door, preventing you from locking him out. Even if you wanted to. His frown was back, solidifying that these two were, in fact, related.

“C’mon, Vergil. We have to settle this. I thought you were dead all this time! Stop brushing me off.”

Vergil, who just put down the bags of groceries on the counter, brushed his fingers along his slicked back hair. He took a look at his brother, sighed then walked back to the bedroom as he pulled off his coat. “We’re done. Go home, Dante.”

      Dante didn’t budge. His left hand was practically clawing the door, while his right was buried deep in his side. The seething anger in him was apparently, as his teeth were clenched into a very dangerous snarl. But then, he sighs and composes himself. He shook his head, and messed his own mat of hair before suddenly remembering you were in the room. The two demons were so occupied amongst themselves that they forgot that the world still existed around them. Dante looked at you, closed the door behind him and set himself on your sofa, flashing you another friendly smile.

 

“Sorry about that. Vergil has always been a stick in the mud.” You were stunned. How can he just shrug that off just like that?

“I-it’s okay…?”

“So, what’s your name, babe? Been a while since I’ve met any nice hotties.” … Oh. He’s **that** kind of guy.

“I don’t think you’d meet any with that attitude.”

“Oof,” he chuckles, “chalk one up for Verge to get someone with sass. Didn’t think he’d like any one that can talk back. But I guess that’s where Nero got it from.”

“Mm? Who’s Nero?”

Dante’s smile quickly faded. He inspected you so intensely that you thought he was going to melt your face off. His tone quickly shifts. He suddenly felt monstrous. “Who’d you say you were again?”

“Uh, (Y/N)…”

“And you’re… how old?”

“… (Y/A) …. Why?”

 

Dante suddenly looked at the ground, crunching numbers in his head, and in utter disbelief. “Two people…” He said. “Unbelievable. He got two people.” After a second, he quickly grins again as if nothing happened. “Ah, nothing. I just thought… Well, he’s got more game than I thought.” His voice trailed off, but his smirk didn’t fade.

      “Dante, I heard that blasted name again.” Vergil stormed in from the hall. “Don’t pull (Y/N) into your nonsense. They’re not a part of this.”

The man clad in red slowly stood from his seat, obviously irritated by his brother’s noncompliance and started walking to the door. “Yeah, yeah. I figured. They’re not the type to adopt a kid only slightly younger than they are, either.” He opened the door. Before walking out, Dante looked over his shoulder and stared softly at Vergil, voice full of concern. “Just… think about what I said, okay?”

 

With that, the door closes.

Vergil stares at the door for a few seconds, waiting for the purr of the engine to drift out of range. He then looks at you, and sighs. He said nothing as he left to go back to sleep.

_…What was that about?_


	5. Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, it's past midnight.

The hard wood below you creaks at your every step. The sound bounces off every corner of the empty room, further building up the anxiety growing in your chest. _What if he’s not home? What if this is a bad time? Maybe I should go. I can come back later._ Nodding to yourself, you turned your heel and reached for the door you came in. But, before you could flee, the flooring creaks once more but to the harsh weight of heavy boots.

You sigh. _No turning back now._

“Hey, what’re you doin’ here so early?” Dante grinned at your timid form. You absent-mindedly tried to make yourself as small as possible, uncomfortable with being caught in a compromising state of doubt. You wearily faced the deviant, a flush of pink pelting your features. He seems to have misinterpreted your embarrassment, though, as he immediately propped himself to the wall and smirked at you. “Cute. You don’t have to look away from me, babe. I’m used to being ogled.”

That’s when you realized that Dante was underdressed. He wore combat boots and pants, but his shirt is nowhere to be found, exposing his toned and muscular body. You feel heat rising through your head.

“Uhm.” You started, closing your eyes as to not see that ridiculous expression he’s wearing. “I came to ask you a few questions… about Vergil.”

       Dante’s smile immediately disappears. A new expression played in his face, though. That look of disappointment, and solemn curiosity. It just goes to show that he and Vergil really are twins, as if he was with you right now, he’d be a perfect replica.

Dante gestures you towards a sofa, and he sat down across his desk, propping up his feet on it with a thud. The man crossed his arms and stares at you silently, probably processing what to say next. Or maybe he’s just waiting on you.

“Alright, lay it on me.” He says thickly, drinking whatever old liquid he had in his glass.

You brace yourself. Whatever Dante and Vergil had discussed last time, it made the latter very upset. He has avoided any form of communication thereafter, only complying on necessary chatter, and had been on a short fuse since. Vergil may be a perfectionist, but he’s very patient and rational. Small things don’t easily get to him, therefore this must have been important. _Do I really want to know what he has to say?_

“Well,” you gulp, “I’ve been meaning to ask what you two were talking about when you last spoke. What happened while you two were alone?”

“…I don’t think I’m the right person to talk to you about that. This stuff should come outta Verge.”

“…He won’t even talk to me anymore, so…”

“Huh. Wow.” Dante chuckles. “Sounds, to me, like he’s cutting you loose.”

Blood drains from your face. “Cutting me loose? But why?”

Dante takes a moment before dropping his legs to lean his face closer to you. With a sigh, he says: “He’s been going through a lot right now. He’s very frustrated and confused. Usually that means doom for everyone in his path.” He chuckles. “But considering he actually made an effort to distance himself from you, that means he doesn’t want you to deal with that. Just let him have his space. Think things over.”

Another moment of silence. You ponder over the man’s words before speaking again. “Is there anything I can do to help him, though?”

Dante smiles, reaching over to mess your hair. “Well, you could always assure him that you’ll be there for him no matter what happens. Not sure how he’ll take it, though. My brother’s as stubborn as a mule. One time, I tried to talk him out of something very self-destructive and he…”

Suddenly, the man falls silent. Dante’s eyes were fixated on the floor, his fingers brushing over his other palm. Then, he looks back at you with a grim look on his face.

“…Dante, what’s wrong?”

“Pft. Nothing.” His voice picks back up into a cheerful demeanor. “But, on second thought, I think I should get you up into speed, so he wouldn’t do anything crazy this time.” Dante stands from his seat, plopping down next to you on the sofa. He faces you and plants his hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. “Promise me that you won’t hate him after I tell you his story.”

_Hate him? What did he do? Should I be afraid? Can I really promise that?_

“…I promise.”

“Good. But, first, what do you know about Vergil?”

“…Well, he fights. He likes silence and books. He’s had this weird fatigue for weeks, and…”

“So, virtually nothing.”

You nod.

       Dante then went on to discuss their heritage, of human and demon, and the struggles they both faced because of it. He explained what happened at the Temen-ni-gru and how the portal there was probably why he appeared where you two first met. He explained what happened to Mundus, and how he unwittingly severely injured his brother. And how he discovered the amulet in the demon’s possession that made him think that Vergil was dead.

Hours had passed by since you had arrived, and you were immersed in the words told to you. It was like being read a legend, hearing the fanciful extremes that Dante has claimed to experience. You ate it all up, hoping to make sense that all this time, you were protecting a demon from one of his own.

“So that sickness of his…” You start, finally. “If he’s superhuman then what made him so tired? Didn’t you say he has survived being shot and impaled?”

“No, I said I was impaled. Multiple times. Here.” Dante points at his chest. “But this illness of his isn’t exactly that. I figure it’s because he’s not used to feeling human anymore. Vergil had been collecting all this knowledge and power to further his ambition, but he’s since been stripped of it.” Dante shakes his head, messing up his own mat of hair. “We haven’t talked about Fortuna yet.”

“…I’m listening.”

“So, Fortuna is this city where a cult was founded to worship our father. Vergil had been there before he went here and this is where the majority of our current problems had started. Recently, I went to investigate said cult and found out that they had been summoning demons to study them, and implant their powers to the cult followers. They think it would turn them into angels.”

“But how could demons turn people into-“

“Leap of logic. The city is religious and closeted so it’s full of dumbasses. Let’s move on.”

You slightly nod again.

“The thing is, a kid named Nero had surfaced there and acquired Yamato in one of their labs. So, that means Vergil had been tested there, at least once. The sword was broken, too, so that means whatever they did to him was intense. The demons they summoned weren’t anything to look at, either, so it’s probably safe to say that the vast majority of their power came from him.”

“…So that’s why he’s so weak? They sucked the power out of him?”

“More like they exhausted it. Vergil ain’t the type to let anyone get anything from him. Knowing my brother, he likely resisted to the best of his abilities. He probably would have had the energy to break free, if I hadn’t…” Dante’s voice trailed off for a moment. “But Yamato seemed to be their anchor for him. So when it broke, he got kicked back far enough to let him escape hell with the last of his energy. And now, he’s recovering in your arms, ain’t he?”

“What do you mean ‘my arms’? Stay in topic!” You blush. Dante chuckles at your reaction.

“Anyway, when I told him that I took care of it, he just rolled his eyes and told me that he ‘doesn’t care for my showing off’. So his pride isn’t too damaged, it would seem.” The man mockingly said. “The real problem is Nero.”

“The devil kid? What about him?”

“Well, the thing is… He has Vergil’s sword, I kinda gave it to him since I thought it suited him. After all, he’s kinda… my brother’s son.”

 

There it was. The boom in your heart. Vergil has a child. He probably has a wife too. Yet, here you are, monopolizing him like he was some sort of prize. The man didn’t show any signs of desire to go to them though. You don’t know if that’s good or bad. What if you two got married? Will he abandon you too?

‘Oh’ was all you could muster. Dante noticed the expression you had and patted your back in comfort. He couldn’t half-ass the information, though. He had to say more. You already knew so much.

“Vergil doesn’t want to admit it. He wasn’t really there for long, either. But, the truth of the matter is that the kid has our demon genes.”

“…That’s not making me feel any better.”

“Sorry… But, uh, if it’s worth anything... He’s not married. He never even had a girlfriend. Guess that one time was just stress relief. Apparently he and Nero haven’t even met.”

_Maybe that does make me feel a bit better… Isn’t that a horrible way to be, though? To live off of the misfortune of others?_

 

“…I think I had enough, thank you.”

Dante bows his head, guilt playing at his eyes. He doesn’t know how to approach the situation. At least, now he can make sure Vergil won’t fuck anything up again. Is it really worth all this trouble, though?

His thought never fully reached a conclusion as the doors swung open. In stepped Vergil, agitated and trembling. He carefully analyzed the room before settling on you and Dante, being too close for his comfort. He stomped over to your side, pulling you to your feet, eyes sharp as knives.

“(Y/N), did he hurt you?”

“Excuse you, pompous jackass. I didn’t do shit.”

You whimper, suddenly on the spot to diffuse the situation. With a start, you placed your free hand on Vergil’s and softly assure him. “I-I’m fine, Vergil. I was just about to leave.”

Vergil’s grip loosened and his face softened. You could have sworn a sigh of relief left his parted lips. You turn to Dante, thanking him for the company and guided your roommate to the door. Dante just mockingly waved his hand in both of your direction, to his brother’s dismay, and proceeded to go back to his desk. Presumably, to nap.

 

The entire trip home, Vergil never let go of you. Still, he refused to initiate conversation. As you were nearing the block to your house, you decided to finally break the silence.

“How did you find me?”

Vergil continued to be quiet, eyeing accusatorily, as if waiting for you to succumb to your own deceptions. When none came, he then spoke. “He hasn’t changed his dump of a shop in years.”

Seeing that the man expectedly won’t speak further, you continue. “Why did you look for me?”

“… (Y/N). Cease this trivial interrogation.”

“If it’s so trivial, then why do you refuse to answer?”

The man stops in his tracks, spinning his heel to face you. Vergil’s deep blue eyes glare at you dangerously, and yet, you stayed adamant. He’s not scaring you off this time. He can shout, or glare, or even…

…hug you? As he has done. Vergil had embraced you tightly, digging his face into your collar as to disallow you to see the red in his face.

“You’ve been very reckless lately. I’ve been worried. What am I to do if you got hurt? How would you expect me to live on with that?”

You were speechless. _Vergil? Showing vulnerability?? To me???_ Your thoughts have gone wild.

It was short lived, though, because as soon as he stopped embracing you, he just stared at you for a moment then continued to walk forward. He didn’t even look back. He just suddenly started pacing. With a creeping smile on your face, you decide to push your luck even further. As he’s accustomed to you doing.

“Hey. This can’t be one-sided. Promise me you won’t be reckless either.”

“…And why would I do that?” Vergil almost sounded offended.

“Just promise me! Or, I’ll be sad!”

You hear Vergil huff. “Fine… I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then he ripped off Nero's arm. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I might extend this into a series with more chapters. We'll see.  
> Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed! <3
> 
> \---  
> Edit: After some feedback, I think I'll add a few more segments after all. Stay tuned!


End file.
